The Doors of Death
by Shmailey
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get out of Tartarus, but who did they expect to close the doors? The Doors aren't elevators, actual doors. Cover art by Viria! Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

**(A/N Instead of it being an elevator, its gonna actually be doors.)**

He stared through the doors, then over at Annabeth.

_This was really...it,_ he thought.

He looked back at the doors, then stepped through.

Annabeth followed.

He looked at Hazel and Leo. They were tired, weary. Pasiphae and Clytius' ashes lay stretched across the floor. Hazel smiled, and started walking towards them when the rocks behind her started to rumble. Instinctively, the three demigods with weapons raised their swords. Leo stepped in front of Hazel, who politely pushed him to the side and stepped closer.

Frank stepped through the rocks. Percy let out a sigh of relief and lowered Riptide, along with the others. Jason stepped through next, followed by Piper and Nico.

Leo's grin appeared again, "You're alive." he breathed as he made his way over to Frank and Jason. He stopped and turned back around, "You're alive!" He shouted, running back towards Percy and Annabeth.

The cavern was filled with laughs as they all caught up. Leo, Frank, and Jason all gathered Percy up in a bear hug. Hazel and Piper hugged Annabeth, who graciously hugged them back. Percy notice Nico in the back of the cavern. He stepped out of his friends and walked closer to Nico.

"Hey, Nico." Nico didn't say anything. Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Nico stopped him, "Save it. I know what you're gonna say." he sighed, "So, welcome to club hell." Nico grinned for the first time in forever, and Percy grinned back.

He walked back to Annabeth, but stopped Frank on the way there, "Hold her."

Frank looked confused until Percy gestured towards Annabeth. Then, he looked pissed. He shook his head, "No. I can't-"

"Frank. Please. I have to do this. I've done what I needed to do already." Percy whispered in a voice barely above a whisper, "Let me finish this."

Before Frank could say anything, Percy walked on to Annabeth. Frank followed slowly behind.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and smiled slightly.

"We did it." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled again, tears prickling at the edges of his eyes, "We did."

They looked at each for a while. Then a look of uncertainty passed over Annabeth's face, "Percy-"

Percy shoved Annabeth into Franks arms. Frank grabbed a hold of her and wrapped his arms around her.

Annabeth looked up, confused. Then she looked past Percy towards the doors, "No." she said, making Percy's heart break, "No! NO! NO! Frank let me go!" She was struggling against him now. Jason came over to help hold her down, followed by Leo and Nico.

"Annabeth," Percy said, getting her to quiet down, "Listen to me. I'll be fine. You'll be fine. It's gonna be ok. I've done what I needed to do already. There isn't anything left-"

"But what about your mom, Percy!" Annabeth broke in. It killed Percy when she said that. He would never get the chance to apologize to his mom, "What about everyone here? At Camp Jupiter? At Camp Half-Blood? Our home?" she broke down a little, tears crashing down her cheeks, leaving a trail through the blood and grime on them, "What about me? You promised me, Percy."

A tear. Two. They spilled over Percy's eyes and down his cheeks, dripping off his chin. He couldn't day anything else. He bent down and kissed her a final time. He pulled up slightly, staring into her eyes, "I love you, Wise Girl." he kissed her forehead and trudged back towards the doors.

Sobbing came from Hazel, then Piper. Leo started to cry as well, followed by Frank and even Jason.

Percy turned around, surprised that Nico was shedding tears for him too. He waved a final time, before stepping through the doors, the heat from Tartarus blasting his face again.

He turned back when he heard a strangled scream from Annabeth. As soon as he turned around, she was there. She grasped him, a gripping hug, "Percy please, don't leave me. We were supposed to be permanent." he could hear the desperation in her voice.

He nuzzled his face into her neck, "I know, and we are permanent. But, Annabeth, I can't let anyone else do this. It has to be me."

"Then let me stay with you."

He pried her hands off him, "No, Annabeth."

"Percy! You can't decide for me!" more tears spilled out of her eyes. Percy picked her up, kicking and pounding at his chest, and handed her back to Frank, who gripped his arms around her tighter.

"Percy! Please! Don't leave me! Please!" she screamed back at him.

He kissed her again, and then turned back to the doors, stepping through. He turned again, gripping the edges of the doors. He closed one of them, then stared at his friends, all of them.

"Don't waste your lives, guys. After this war, after you kick Gaia's ass into, well, here," he said, jabbing his thumb behind him, "Don't waste your life. Make something of it."

He locked eyes with all of them, the finally with Annabeth's. He stared into her grey orbs, taking the time to memorize them. Every fleck of blue and the deep, contrasting grey.

"I love you, Wise Girl. Forever and Always, remember that."

"Percy! Please don't do this!" Annabeth screamed back.

He squeezed his eyes shut,"Dammit Annabeth, please just say it back."

More tears from her eyes. Even bloodshot and red, her eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled, genuinely. A sad smile, but a smile.

He shut the other door.

Annabeth's POV

She stared back at the doors. The cavern was overcome with silence. Frank's grip on her loosened. She burst from Jason and Franks hold.

Annabeth ran at the door, pounding her fists on it. Her friends probably thought she was a maniac, but she didn't care. She kept beating the door with her fists, not caring what was on the other side. She wondered if Percy could hear her, hitting the door, screaming his name, begging him to come back out.

She stopped when she heard the screams.

She stared at the door, hearing shouts of agony, pain.

_Percy_. She beat at the door more. Her friends joining her. Why weren't there handles on the outside?

Another blood-curling scream from the door.

Then it was silent.

Annabeth looked up at Nico, who looked down at the floor.

"Did-did...did he...Percy, did he just..." she couldn't say it, but by the looks on Hazel and Nico's face, she had the answer.

She beat at the door with more rage. Minutes passed. Her friends couldn't bare to see her like this. So hysterical.

"Percy! Please! Why did you go? Why didn't you stay? You promised!" she yelled.

She couldn't do this. How was she supposed to? How could she go on, fight a war, and know she wouldn't be coming back to Percy.

"We were a team, Percy!" she yelled once more before slumping to the ground in front of the door, "We are a team." she finished, her voice hoarse.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and huddled her head into her arms. She cried. Her friends walked closer.

"Annabeth...he did it for you," Jason started, "He...he did it for all of us."

She didn't care what Jason had to say. She only cared about Percy. The stupid door. It was separating them. She felt it against her back, almost mocking her. Burning her.

Wait...it really was burning her.

She pulled away from the door and spun around. Annabeth couldn't believe it, the door was...melting!

It was melting!

She ran towards it, then bounced off of it.

No, it hadn't melted. It was only transparent. She stared through it, searching.

She saw him.

He was huddled against a rock, sitting there with Riptide hanging loosely from his hand. He used his other hand to lean his forehead on. He stood up and brushed some blood off his sword. His face no longer had his lop-sided smirk or usual joy. His face was stern, his mouth set in a tight line.

He turned slightly, staring at the rock he was leaning against. A gash on his back had appeared, bleeding and soaking his torn shirt.

Annabeth gasped, "Percy..."

Nico stepped forward, "but his life form, his spirit, it was gone..."

Hazel looked stepped closer to the Doors, "maybe it was just all the death surrounding us." she reasoned.

"Who cares? He's alive! My man!" Leo hollored.

Annabeth wasn't paying attention. She stepped even closer to the door, leaning against it with her hand.

Percy was still staring at the rock. The demigods behind Annabeth still droned on in a conversation Annabeth no longer cared about.

Percy clenched his fist. Faster than Annabeth though possible, he swung on the wall. A crater in the rock formed. the sound echoed past the doors, silencing everyone. The others turned their attention back towards the door.

"Did he do that?" Piper asked, bewildered.

All Annabeth could do was nod.

Percy pulled his hand back. Blood immediately dripped from his knuckle. He looked down at his hand, and then his face contorted in pain.

"Well..that was stupid." he muttered.

He he shook his hand, then glanced back at the door. He walked towards it, and for a split second, Annabeth though he was just gonna stroll back to her.

She decided not to get her hopes up.

He put his hands on either sides if the door and leaned his head against it, "I'm sorry."

Annabeth tried to remember the last she ever saw Percy cry.

Never. Had Percy ever cried in front of her before?

But right there, as he leaned against the door, a single year rolled down his cheek, though his eyes were squeezed shut.

He lifted up off the doors and turned towards Tartarus once again.

But this time, he was all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

She watched him walk away. He kept moving, never stopping. Never bothering to look back. With every step he took, Annabeth felt her heart break a little more. She couldn't believe it.

He was really leaving her. He wasn't coming back. He wasn't gonna turn around and come back through the doors.

He was just...walking away.

The walls of the cavern rumbled, shaking with great force, "Um, Annabeth...maybe we should go." Jason appeared beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't answer.

"Anna-"

The walls rumbled again, louder this time.

Jason grabbed both of her shoulders and spun her around, "Annabeth! Now! We have to find a way out!" he stepped back and towards the walls, skimming his hands over the surface of them.

"There wont be an exit, Jason." Nico stepped towards him, "I might be able to travel us out of here. I'll need Hazel's help."

Hazel looked up, wiping away her tears, "What? I've never shadow traveled before."

Leo grinned slightly, sniffing slightly to get rid of his tears, "Now would be a good time to learn."

Nico began explaining to Hazel the basics. Annabeth stopped listening, and turned her attention back to the door. Percy was a small dot in the distance now, still walking. She stepped back towards the doors, placing her hand on it.

"Annabeth...we should go now." Piper said delicately, "Come here." she put little charm speak into her soothing voice, but Annabeth was too focused on Percy.

Before she knew it, someone had picked her up and was carrying her to the circle.

"Frank! Put me down!" She beat on his back.

All the demigods joined hands while Frank kept his hold on Annabeth. Leo was left holding Frank's side. They left just before the walls caved in.

On the floor.

On the Doors.

On Annabeths only known way to get back to Percy.

On Percy.

Percy POV

Percy walked along the dusty terrain. He wasn't sure where he was going, what he was gonna do, or how he would get out. Al he knew was that the big-ass scratch on his back hurt.

Bad.

He wondered where the army or monsters had gone. Where Damien or Bob was. Where the Tartarus had gone.

He kept walking until he came to the gap in front of Night's palace. The gap was easily twenty feet across, and so deep he could never possibly see the bottom. He wondered how he had jumped across this before. Maybe it was the army chasing after him scaring the talent out of his feet. Maybe it was pure adrenaline.

Maybe it was the fact that Annabeth was clinging to his neck.

He decided it was all of them. He turned back around, about to find another way, when he was punched dead in the face. He fell to the floor and hit his head on the ground. He spun over, just in time to get kicked in the gut. He felt the air of the next kick coming towards him, and pulled his hands down on the foot. Whatever it was, his hands passed right through them. The attacks quit, and Percy had time to get back to his feet.

He didn't expect to see Night herself standing before him. He figured she might have choked back in her palace.

The memory made him smile. The Tour of Tartarus was definitely the highlight of this experience. It made number one on the list of Things-Annabeth-Made-Up-On-The-Spot-To-Prevent-From-Getting-Killed.

"What, demigod? Did you think your 'attack' would kill me?" Night sneered.

Percy thought back to the fight again. He remembered seeing a terrified look on Annabeth's face. Why?

Oh yea, he had tried to kill Night from the inside out.

But...Annabeth wasn't here to stop him this time...

Fog started traveling towards Percy, coming from behind Night. Percy smirked slightly, raising his hands- palm out.

He imagined Night's tears, her saliva - every drop of water in her body - coming towards him.

"The sea doesn't like being restrained." he said, as Night's body imploded from the inside out.

Percy was covered in blood and tons of water. He tried putting up his sword to block his face, but all he did was put a nice, clean sword shape on his ruined shirt. It felt disgusting. He felt, weird. Different. He felt like taking a shower. He felt like wiping himself off. He felt like changing his clothes. He felt like being on the Argo II, being at Camp Half-Blood, being at home with his mom eating blue cookies.

But mostly, he felt powerful. A surge of energy coursed through Percy's body.

He liked it.

Third Person POV

None of the demigods had ever seen Annabeth like this before. She was destroyed. She'd spent the last two days in her cabin, laying in bed. When Percy had disappeared before, Annabeth at least had a small glimmer of hope that she would see him again.

Now, she felt like the next time she would see Percy would be when they burnt his shroud.

Jason was worried. She was their top strategist. Now she was destroyed. She was broken, and Jason needed to help her out of this. She was his friend, after all.

Piper cried twice for her friend. She tried bringing Annabeth breakfast yesterday. It had been like talking to a brick wall. Piper had said hi, told her she had eggs and bacon, and asked her if she wanted it. Annabeth showed no sings of acknowledgment, so Piper just left it on her bed side table.

She was pretty sure it was still there.

Leo tried waking her up the first day. She wouldn't budge, but he could see she was awake. He tried telling her a joke. When her only response was a wave of depression, Leo felt as sad as Annabeth.

After hearing the stories from their friends, Hazel and Frank decided to keep their distance.

Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge had already left. The Argo II would land in Athens in two days.

All Annabeth could think was; how was any of this worth it anymore?

Her dad and step-brothers lived in San Francisco. She definitely would not want to be leaving Camp anymore. Her mother practically disowned her, and after what she'd been through for some stupid statue of her mother, she didn't feel like rebuilding her relationship with her.

Sure, she still had her friends, but she didn't have the most important one.

The most important thing in her life.

The best thing.

Annabeth rolled over in her bed and stuffed her face into her pillow. She cried into it, her body racking with sobs. She was well aware of how loud she was being. She didn't care. She hadn't noticed when Piper came into her room. She only realized when she felt the bed shift slightly.

Piper heard her cries from the dining hall down the corridor. It broke her heart. She sat on the edge of Annabeth's bed, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Annabeth..." She didn't exactly know what to say. She tried to put herself in Annabeth's shoes and imagine what it would feel like if Jason had closed the doors.

She couldn't think about that for more than a couple seconds.

She took a deep breath, "Annabeth. I'm not gonna say I understand how you feel, or that you're not alone, because I can't. I don't know exactly how this feels, because it's never happened to me. You Might be alone in the situation, but you're not alone here. We're still here for you, we still care. We'd do anything for you," she took another breath before continuing, "We land in Athens in two days. Please, Annabeth. You might not need us, but we need you. Not just for the war, but for everything. Even after." she chuckled slightly, "A little battle help never hurt anyone, though."

Piper stood and stretched. As she was just about to exit the room, she heard Annabeth croak out: "Thank you, Piper."

Talking hurt her throat. Annabeth hadn't said a word for two days. She suddenly realized how dry her throat was.

Piper was surprised to hear her talk, "Anytime, Annabeth." she left the room.

Annabeth sighed and got up out of bed. Black spots danced in her vision. Woah, stood up too fast. She also hadn't stood for two days.

She showered and brushed her hair and teeth. She put on a fresh orange camp shirt and jean shorts. She made sure her new drakon bone sword was secured around her waist. Annabeth looked up at the mirror in front her, rubbing away some of the sleep in her eyes.

"You're still uncool."

With that, she walked towards the door and into the hallway.

When Annabeth entered the kitchen, everyone sat up a little taller. They were all surprised, to say the least. No one said anything as Annabeth just leaned up against the wall. Annabeth went and got a plate down like nothing was different.

She sat down at the head of the table, munching on her eggs.

Leo was so very confused. His eyes went back and forth between Annabeth and everyone else. Women...

Jason decided to go with it. Untill Leo stood up nervously and said; "I'm...uh, gonna go check on Festus." and then left the kitchen.

Frank and Hazel decided to join him.

After everyone had left, Piper walked over to Annabeth, "Hey."

To her surprise, Annabeth smiled cheerily, "Hey."

Jason's eyes widened, "Im gonna...go." he walked through the archway and to the upper decks with the rest of them.

Piper looked down at Annabeth, extremely worried, "Annabeth, are you ok?"

She smiled again, "Never better." she said.

Piper traced her eyes, looking for any signs of sarcasm. She couldn't find any.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're-"

Annabeth stood up abruptly, "You guys tell me to come out, tell me to socialize and help, but when I do, you all wonder what the hell is wrong. What's wrong with me? My best friend pretty much just sacrificed himself for all us! What's wrong with you guys?" Annabeth snapped.

Piper looked at her friend, not mad at her at all. She just stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her, "Annabeth, it's ok. We don't expect you to act like you're ok. Hell, we didn't even expect you to get out of bed today."

Annabeth started crying on her shoulder.

"Look, I know-" whatever Piper was about to say was interrupted by a loud crash up on the deck.

"Holy shit!" Yelled Leo.

The girls looked at each other, then ran up the stairs to the deck.

When they got up there, they saw Frank guarding Hazel by the railings, Leo semi-ducked down behind his Archimedes sphere control panel, and Jason with his sword up, inching closer to something on the deck.

It looked like a person, huddled up in a ball. They were covered in grim and blood. They looked almost wet, dripping in water. There were black marks on the deck around it, like a bomb went off and the person was the shell of it.

When Jason was within two feet of it, Annabeth started walking towards it, followed by everyone else. They all stood around it, studying it.

"It looks like a person. Who is-" Leo was cut off by the thing on the deck. It had reached its hands out and grabbed Leo's ankles, pulling him over it and five feet across the deck.

Everyone jumped back in surprise. Jason raised his sword up to strike it, but the thing rolled over and jumped up. It's face was indescribable. When it opened its eyes, they were bloodshot and red. But something about them seemed familiar. It was weird when it opened its eyes, they were the only clean part on him. The thing charged at Jason, ducked under Jason's swing and tackled him to the deck. Frank, Piper, and Annabeth vaulted towards them and pulled it off of Jason. Frank whipped it around and punched it in the face. It stumbled backwards and shook its head. A strangled scream emitted from its mouth, and then it ran back at Frank. Frank stepped to the side, just as Piper tackled it. Annabeth ran over to it and spun it over, punching it in the face twice before it opened it's eyes. Her fist stopped it's third travel to its face. Instead, she uncurled her fingers and reached out slowly to it's face. She wiped off the blood and grim from his face, and she almost cried.

"Please don't be messing with me," she muttered to the sky.

The boy inhaled, "...Annabeth...?" he muttered.

She leaned forward and kissed him. The others gathered around her, "Um...Annabeth?" Frank interrupted.

They separated, and Percy looked up at the others.

"Hey guys."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

So, crashing onto the deck might not have been the best idea. But, it's not like it was his choice…persay. When Zeus had asked him where he wanted to go, he didn't mean crash landing into the Argo II, he meant just appearing there.

The fact that he crash landed in the first place made him think that something had gone wrong, or Zeus was just playing a terrible joke on him. When he opened his eyes and saw all the soot on him, he knew something had gone wrong.

He couldn't even see, his eyes still adjusting to the light. He was used to the lack of light in Tartarus. He only had time to adjust about three minutes after getting up off the floor.

Lucky for him, the first thing he saw was Annabeth.

Percy was in the infirmary now. He was lucky enough to have been given the chance to take a shower. He was dressed in a fresh camp t-shirt, his necklace hung proudly around his neck.

He didn't know why, but he kept staring at the tattoo on his arm. He felt some connection to it, but he wasn't understanding why. He just felt that it was important for the moment.

Annabeth walked into the infirmary with a plate of ambrosia and nectar in her hands. She walked to his bed and sat beside him, placing the plate by his bedside. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled.

"Hey seaweed brain."

He smiled at her. He couldn't believe he had made it six months without her. He broke down the two previous days so many times.

Granted in the six months he barely had memory of her, and in the two days he was in hell about to die.

Still, it was just as bad.

"Hey Annabeth."

She reached onto the bedside and grabbed some gauze and a pair of scissors, "It's time to change the bandages."

He grimaced, even with the help of ambrosia and nectar, the cut on his back was slowly healing.

_Painfully_, healing.

He sat up on the bed and pulled his shirt off. He flipped over and leaned his head on his crossed arms above. He bit down on his lip and prepared himself. She pulled of the tape from the first layer and started unraveling the gauze. It only started hurting when she got to the last layer and had to peel off the bandage.

He stiffened every muscle in his body and bit down on his lip so hard he thought he might bite it off.

Annabeth put some weird antibiotic cream and peroxide on it, then placed a new bandage on. She wrapped it back up in gauze and handed him his shirt.

He slipped it over his head and laid back down in his bed, getting comfortable.

"Lay with me." he said to Annabeth, patting the bed beside him.

She blushed slightly and raised her eyebrows, "Percy-"

"C'mon, Hedge isn't here anymore. We're fine."

She sighed and rested her hand on his thigh, drumming a rhythm on it. She slipped beside him in bed and curled into his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Percy?"

"Yea?"

"How'd you get out?"

He swallowed hard. He could tell Annabeth anything but this. Zeus had given him annoyingly specific instructions.

Now he had to lie straight to Annabeth's face.

He started out honestly, "Well, down under was no fun the second time around. I kept wanting to glance to my side and ask you a question, but you were never there. I was so hungry it hurt. Felt like my insides were caving in. Wasn't helping that every five minutes I had to fight off some monster. I wasn't even trying to hide anymore, I was kind of just walking out in the open. Ran into some more Arai. S'how I got my new eyebrow scar. Honestly, who's dying breath is 'I hope you get a deep cut on your right eyebrow!'?" Annabeth chuckled slightly, "I was basically dragging myself around for a while, when I ran into an Altar for Zeus. I wasn't even thinking that I might piss him off, the only thing going through my head at that moment was 'Holy shit food'. So, I started pigging out. Under all that food, there was a note carved into the stone. That little shithead knew we were gonna get sent to Tartarus for, like, ever," Annabeth laughed again, while Percy forced a chuckle. He knew he'd have to lie now, "The note basically says that all I had to do was say the horribly carved Greek on the edges of the table and I'd be popped up to Olympus. Yes, I thought it was a trap, but it was my only chance at the moment. I said the Greel, popped up to Olympus, yelled at every single God and Goddess up there, and then they asked me where I wanted to go. I said the Argo II, then the next thing I know I hit the deck face first."

He breathed in, finishing the story.

"Hold up," Annabeth sat up, leaning her hand on the bed, "Zeus just took you out of Tartarus, let you yell at him, and then threw you back to the ship?"

Dammit, Percy always was a bad liar.

"Well, sorta. I kinda told him that he was a shitcicle, told him I've gone through hell twice, and I'm still fighting in this stupid war for him. He got annoyed, almost killed me, when Dad- Poseidon, interrupted. He tells Zeus to calm down, Zeus shouts something in Greek I couldn't catch, and Dad asks me where I want to go. I say to Annabeth, and he says he needs a destination. The second I say the Argo II, Zeus snaps his fingers and I face plant."

Percy could literally see the questions run through Annabeth's eyes. Before she could say anything else, Frank burst in the room.

"Um, hey. Hope I didn't interrupt anything." Frank blushed beat red, "We landed."

Percy groaned and leaned back into his bed, "Joy."

Annabeth POV

The crew met up on the upper decks, not even bothering to get situated in the dining hall. They leaned against the railings or sat on supply boxes.

"Frank and I did a scout already," Jason started, "On almost every street and every corner, there's a freaking monster looking for us. So, I think it's safe to say they've been expecting us." Jason sat on a box, Piper seated on the floor next to him, resting her head on his knee. Percy and Annabeth were huddled into each other, leaning on the railings. Frank and Hazel were never ones for PDA, but they were both leaning on the rails holding hands. Leo sat on a stack of boxes, fiddling with something in his tool belt.

"So we can't go out there looking - or smelling – like us." Percy said.

"So we're gonna need a pretty good disguise." Leo muttered, "Awesome, can I be Batman?"

Hazel looked up a little, "I haven't tried the mist magic since Turtle feet. Maybe I can give us a little something? I feel pretty charged up on Hazel magic."

Annabeth glanced over at her. She seemed different. She was no longer the cheeky thirteen year old Annabeth used to see her as. She seemed to have matured in the short amount of time Annabeth had been gone.

Jason sighed in relief, giving her a small smile, "That would be awesome."

Hazel concentrated, closing her eyes. Within seconds, Annabeth hair had been put up into a messy bun and her clothing had changed completely. She was no longer wearing her camp shirt or shorts. She was wearing a long, white dress with a split in the side, decorated with gold circlets. She now had a gold circlet on her upper arms and a thin gold chain around her neck. She uncomfortably lifted her feet, staring at the sandals in disgust. She snatched a mirror out of Leo's tool belt and looked into it. She looked nothing like herself. Her tan skin had paled slightly, and her eyes were now slightly blue. Even her hair had turned brown.

Hazel opened her eyes, peeking at Annabeth.

"What am I supposed to be?" Annabeth questioned.

Hazel hesitated, "A maiden."

She closed her eyes again, and soon Piper was dressed just like Annabeth. Her Hair had changed to sleek black, her eyes a normal shade of brown. Hazel lifter one hand slightly, and then Jason changed.

The others laughed, loud. Jason turned a little red and took the mirror from Piper's hand. He gasped, then laughed slightly.

Jason still looked like Jason, just fifty years older. His hair was now grey, no longer spiked up. His eyes seemed duller, and his face with more wrinkles. His shoulder sagged slightly, and he wasn't wearing his shirt and jeans. He was wearing a red button up shirt with a weird collar and white slacks. He had sandals on his feet, and instead of his sword, he held a cane.

Hazel caught her breath yet again and clenched her fists. Annabeth felt Percy shift under her, and when she looked back at him, she smiled.

He was no longer wearing a shirt, just an unbuttoned red vest and white puffy pants. He wasn't holding Riptide anymore, just a pair of drumsticks. He had no shoes on, and his hair and eyes stayed the same. He slightly resembled Aladdin, to Annabeth.

Hazel raised one hand, then the other. Leo shifted into a younger kid. He looked ten, wearing a bright blue t-shirt and tan shorts, also sporting some nifty sandals on his feet. His hair was now more straight than curly.

Hazel turned to him, "You'll be with Percy."

Percy raised his hand with the drumsticks in it, "And what is Percy supposed to be?"

"A street drummer," she said like it was so obvious, "And Leo will be carrying your equipment."

The boys shrugged.

Hazel walked back to Frank, "We'll stay here, watch the ship."

"Make out a little." Leo added.

They both blushed, "Shut up!" Hazel and Frank said at the same time.

Jason cleared his thoat, "So, we find whatever all the monsters are guarding, we find wherever Gaia is hiding, then we meet back up at the boat and plan what we do. Sound good?"

A chorus of "Sure"s, "yea"s, and "what else?"s followed.

"So," Percy started, "I'll assume that Leo and I will be distractions of some sort? Piper and Annabeth will go with Jason, act like their servants, and you guys will find Gaia?"

"Yea, pretty much what I had in mind." Hazel answered.

"Let's do it." Percy said standing up.

Annabeth wandered the streets of Athens, trying to keep her mind on anything but the dress she was wearing. She felt uncomfortable and weird. How was she supposed to fight like this?

She could already feel her hair coming out of the stupid bun.

Piper, however, seemed to be able to look good and be comfortable in whatever she was wearing.

Jason seemed to be struggling, hobbling up the streets and past merchants. He was seriously supporting on his cane now. Hazel's magic might be working too well.

Annabeth wasn't even sure what she was looking for. She ducked under clothes lines and ran straight into some guy.

"Sorry!" she said, before looking into his eyes.

He had yellow eyes with a slit in the middle for the pupil, like a snake. His forked tongue snuck out and back into his mouth. He gave Annabeth a glance over, before stalking away.

She swallowed hard, that was a close one.

She caught back up to Piper and Jason, who were laughing hysterically. She was about to ask why, when she saw the crowd. There were people circled around some sort of show. She pushed into the crowd, trying to see what it was. She cracked up when she saw it.

Percy was sitting on the floor, beating the drumsticks on some box Leo was holding down. She recognized the rhythm he was playing almost immediately. It was the one she had been tapping into his leg in the infirmary.

Room to Breathe by You Me at Six.

The reason everyone was laughing was because Percy kept hitting Leo's hands while he was drumming. Leo would shriek everytime he did, causing Percy to laugh.

Annabeth weaved back out of the crowd and back to Jason and Piper, "We should go now."

They went back off down the streets. Looking behind all the corners, stopping to look at the merchant's carts, occasionally running into some weird monsters, only to get over-looked.

Hazel's magic was working amazingly. Annabeth was almost offended by how unimportant the monsters had deemed her.

They came across a building that seemed out of place. It radiated power, almost as if saying _if you pass me, you're probably gonna die sonner than I thought._

They walked around to the back of the building, which was unfortunately built right in front of a mountain. Piper easily slipped up onto the rocks. Annabeth was struggling with the sandals and the dress to get up to Piper. Her hair occasionally caught in a branch, pissing her off more and more.

She finally clumsied her way up the rock, only to turn around to help Piper help Grandpa Jason up the rocks.

Two minutes of struggling later, all three of them gathered on the rocks. Grandpa Jason was wheezing from the hard work out.

"Now we climb onto the roof." Piper muttered, looking up at it.

Both Annabeth and Jason stared up at the sky and groaned. Piper hopped up and grabbed the edge of the roof, hoisting herself up and pulling onto it. Since this one required no hopping over rocks, Annabeth easily hoisted up onto the roof.

Jason was another story.

Grandpa couldn't jump without throwing out his hip, so he reached his cane up to the roof and gripped the edge for dear life. Piper and Annabeth grasped the cane firmly and yanked. As soon as they were in distance, the girls reached down to Jasons hands and pulled him up.

"Oh, ma shoulder." Jason complained, sounding so much like an old man.

The girls both chuckled at his voice.

"Oh, shaddup."

They looked around the roof, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Annabeth looked around the edges while Jason and Piper scoured the middle. As Annabeth got to the back of the house, she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. She glanced back at the mountain, seeing the rocks forming what looked like a wall. She stood taller, and saw what looked like a sewage door. She closed her eyes in frustration, realizing that they had gone through all the trouble of getting up onto the roof for nothing.

"C'mon, I found something." She called to Jason and Piper.

She hopped back off the roof, followed by Piper.

"Um, guys?" Jason called. They turned back to him, "A little help?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "What do you want us to do?"

"Catch me!" He called.

Piper and Annabeth shared a look before they walked back over to under the house. They held out their arms.

"Jump." Piper said, monotone.

"Wait." He called back down.

"Why?" Annabeth said back.

"Well," he scratched the back of his neck, "What if you don't catch me?"

Piper glared at him, "We're. Right. Here."

"But I'm like 62! If I fall, I don't just break a leg."

"Jason Grace! Just Jump!" Piper called.

"But-"

"Jump!"

"Pipes-"

"Jump!"

"Piper!"

"Dammit Jason just fucking jump already!"

Without another word, he jumped off the roof without warning. The girls weren't prepared, so when he was off by two feet, they didn't catch him properly. He landed on his back, flat on the ground.

He wheezed, "What happened….to catching me?" he said painfully.

"What happened to warning us first?" Piper said.

They reached the rock wall just before the entry way. Two torches of Greek fire burned on either side of the door. Two Telekhines stood on either side, just next to the torches.

"Yea, pretty sure that's it." Annabeth said. They looked around them, memorizing the surroundings, before sneaking back off to the house.

They marked the trail on the map Jason had. They hopped back off the rocks, shoving Grandpa Pain-in-the-Ass off first. They kept marking the trail as they walked back. They heard shouts in the distance, then the sound of someone getting beat. As they got closer and stood part of the crowd , they understood.

They saw Leo first, standing in the front. Leo noticed them, then went straight to Jason, avoiding Annabeth's death glare. He pointed at the fight, "It was all Percy."

That one, Annabeth believed.

She looked over at the fight, seeing two mortal guards ganging up on Percy.

"Seriously guys, what did I do? I was just playing some music!" Percy held the sticks in his hands, backing up slightly.

"You're disturbing the people here! We ask you to stop! You no stop!" the guard shouted back with a heavy Greek accent.

English was obviously not his first language.

"C'mon guys, just let me walk! I can promise you, you'll never see me again." Percy smiled sarcastically.

The other guard came up from Percy's side and swung on him, which Percy ducked under. He didn't have enough time to block the other guards blow to his stomach. He doubled over, only to be hit in the face with the first guards knew. His head whipped up to the sky, then the second guard punched him across the cheek. Percy stumbled backwards, smiling.

"Alright you douchebags, that hurt." He muttered.

He walked back over to them, sidestepping a punch and fisting the back if the guards head. He leaned out of the next punch and then brought his elbow down on the guys arm. He grabbed his wrists, spun it around to his back, then punched down on the guards head.

Percy looked back up at Annabeth smiling, "Hey guys!"

Annabeth glared at him. The guards got back up before Percy could notice. He spun Percy around and punched him in the face, while the other guard handcuffed him.

They grabbed his wrists and started marching off with Percy, shoving him forward slightly.

"Hey! Watch it! I have a girlfriend you know!" Percy shouted, earning him a knee to his back.

They walked past Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo, "Don't worry, I got this." He winked at them before walking off with the guards.

"Should we go after him?" Jason said, pointing their way.

"No, you heard him." Annabeth sighed, "He's got it."

Percy POV

He walked along with the guards, prodded by their hands.

Percy felt annoyed beyond compare. The drum sticks in his pocket kept stabbing into his stomach. He felt exposed, he wasn't even wearing a shirt.

He kept walking until they reached a building at the end of the street. They pushed Percy through the doors and down a hallway. They shoved him into a room and closed the door behind him.

"And fuck you too!" Percy called at the closed door.

He turned around, surprised to see someone else there leaning against the wall.

"Dakota?" Percy asked.

He remembered him, he was the kool-aid crackhead from Camp Jupiter, "What are you doing-"

"Octavian sent me."

Percy's set his head back, feeling even more annoyed than before.

"So what, you gonna kill me?" Percy questioned.

Dakota smirked, "No. Even in handcuffs, you could kick my ass." He pulled out his flask and down some red kool-aid, staining his lips and teeth, "I don't hate you. I don't wanna kill you. But orders are orders."

Dakota walked over to the door and opened it, gripping Percy's wrists. He led him down the hallway, into another room. He shoved him through the door, entering after him. Dakota leaned against the door frame, staring into the room. He lifted his head in the direction of the wall, so Percy turned towards it.

There was a screen on the wall, displaying the dining hall of the Argo II.

All the demigods were in there looking at the screen with Percy on it.

"Percy?" Jason squinted at the screen.

Percy noticed they had all gone back to their normal selves, which was good. He still wasn't used to Annabeth dressing up like that. He loved her grey eyes and blond hair. He stared at her until he was interrupted.

"Yup." Dakota pushed off the wall, "Like I said before, I don't wanna kill you Percy. But Octavian gave me orders, so, sorry."

Percy looked at him, then back at the screen, "What?"

Dakota looked up at the screen, "I'm really sorry."

He walked back out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Percy turned back to the screen, "Hiya."

"Seriously?" Piper asked, "We give you the simple job of drumming on the streets and you go and get yourself and kidnapped?"

"I didn't even do anything! I was literally just playing drums!" Percy shouted back.

He really hadn't done anything this time.

"So, why are we live-chatting?" Frank asked, folding his arms.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just sitting here."

Jason grimaced, "There's gotta be more."

"There is." Some voice said in the shadows

Percy turned towards the voice, "Really, hidden shadow dungeon killers?" he asked, "How cliché."

Percy hopped up and over his handcuffs so that his hands were in front of him now. Two men came out.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows, "Soooooo cliché. They set up a video chat to walk me get beaten."

Percy started walking towards them, but next thing he knows, some force shoves him up against the back wall. Chains come out on their own, wrapping around him. He tried to break free, wriggling about, but it doesn't work. The men walk over to him Smiling and giving the screen a thumbs up.

"Ok," Percy mumbled, popping his neck "A little less cliché."

The man walked closer to him, cracking his knuckles.

Percy looked at Frank, who was sitting closest to Ananabeth, "Cover her eyes!" He shouted.

Frank barely had enough time to grasp his hand over her eyes and pull her into him before the man punched Percy full in the gut.

Percy was pretty sure the only thing Annabeth could hear were his cries of pain as the men took turns punching him.

Repeatedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

She wasn't even quite sure what happened. One minute, she's in the kitchen with everybody, peacefully video-chatting Percy.

Next second, Franks covering her eyes and some Romans beating Percy half to death.

She's not sure where that went wrong. She's also not sure why she's still in the dining hall staring at Percy hanging limply from the chains on the wall. She wasn't even sure if he was still conscious.

A thin line of saliva and blood spilled from Percy's mouth, followed by a small grunt.

"Hey, Fanboy and Chum – Chum," Percy called out without lifting his head up, his voice hoarse, "Can I at least get a napkin? Wet-wipe? Hammered Bronze?"

What he got was a rock hurled at his stomach, which made him wheeze in protest.

"Thank you, my good sir, but that is no way to treat a guest." Percy looked up at them, smiling without effort.

Piper came back through the archway and leaned against the frame, "Hey, Jason figured we should just follow the path we marked on the map back to that cavern hideout and try to figure where Perce is from there."

Annabeth nodded slightly, turning her head to face Piper, "Alright," she slapped her hands onto her thighs, "Let's go get him."

Of course, this required more Hazel magic, which Hazel was seriously lacking of. Hazel was still slightly tired from the last show, as her eyes drooped heavily. She would raise a finger and say weakly: "Just gimme a minute, it's coming back to me." Then, she would sit back down on the supply boxes and take deep breaths.

So that meant more sneaking around the city.

Leo flew the Argo II closer to the cavern, but he had to find a place where mortals wouldn't run in fear of the giant ship.

They ended up getting a whole twenty feet closer.

"It's alright guys, the less walking, the better." Jason took the lead as Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel followed.

To be honest, Annabeth didn't like that in Percy's absence, Jason automatically assumed he was the new leader. I mean, she hadn't liked it when people thought of Percy as the hero – which he was – and her as the sidekick. But being Jason's sidekick? That was a major no.

She was definitely nobodies sidekick.

They ducked behind a building, and Jason looked back at them with clenched teeth.

"Since Grandpa Jason isn't around anymore," he started, earning a chuckle from Piper, "I say Annabeth and I take the rooftops. We climb up this wall, since it looks easy from down here, and scout ahead. Pipes, you and Hazel'll take the ground. Duck behind walls and keep your head down. Stay behind this wall till Annabeth or I give you the signal, then walk over to the back alley that way, ok?"

Piper nodded, and Hazel rolled her lips in flashing two thumbs up.

"Alright," Hazel said, "But what if we run into a monster on accident?"

Jason set his mouth into a hard line, "Then we have weapons for a reason."

Annabeth cut in, "But that's a last resort. The last thing we need is to attract every monster in the city and let them know we're here. Especially without Percy."

Jason seemed offended by that, but he just turned towards the wall, searching over it.

Annabeth tapped his shoulder, "Couldn't you just fly us up there?"

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yea, uh, if you don't mind…?"

Annabeth was confused for a moment, until she realized what he meant. She cleared her throat, "Oh, um, yeah."

She edged closer to Jason, picking her arms up awkwardly, "Uh, where do I-"

"Here," Jason grabbed her hands and put them around his neck before putting an arm around her waist, "Remember, wait for the signal." He said to Hazel and Piper.

Annabeth wasn't sure what to do, other than look around at the walls as she clung to Jason's neck.

Jason cleared his throat, "Alright then."

They lifted into the air, passing slowly upwards. It felt like the higher they got up, the slower time passed.

They reached the top and landed softly on the dry tar. Annabeth unrtangled herself from Jason as soon as they touched the ground.

Jason raised his eyebrows, "I don't smell that bad, do I?"

Annabeth turned towards him, "Don't flirt with me, you have a girlfriend." She said smiling slightly.

Jason blushed beat red, "No! I didn't mean it like that at -"

"Calm down, I was kidding." She cut him off.

Jason sighed awkwardly and shifted his weight, "Yea."

Hazel POV

She wasn't sure what was taking Jason and Annabeth so long. All she knew was the HUGE guy across the street was eyeballing them.

Jason appeared over the edge of the building, waving his hand slightly. Hazel nudged Piper, who whipped around so fast Hazel jumped back a foot. Hazel gestured towards the rooftop. Piper looked up at Jason, who gave her a thumbs up. She looked back over at Hazel, who gave Piper a reassuring nod. They put their heads down and walked briskly out of the alleyway towards the center of havoc on the streets. They came to the main mass of people and cut across to the other side of the street, ducking behind a building yet again. Hazel peered back to where they came from, seeing the large man from before looking into the alley they were just in.

Hazel looked up to the rooftop, seeing Annabeth leaping across to the other buildings, Jason close behind her. Once they had caught up to Hazel and Piper, Annabeth ducked down and peered down at them.

"Hey," she said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, "We're clear for about another ten houses down, but after that there's some people on the roofs and Jason and I don't wanna risk it. Get up two houses and duck into the next alley way. We'll meet you there."

"On our mark!" Jason cut in from behind Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "On our mark." She repeated as she pulled back onto the roof.

They waited a couple seconds until Annabeth leaned back over and moved her hands towards the street. Hazel took that as her que and walked past Piper to the other side of the street. Piper gave her a weird look, but Hazel just gave her a look that said "Shut up and trust me". Hazel started walking down the block, Piper soon after. At the first house, Hazel started crossing over the street to the other house, just as Piper came into the alleyway.

"Why?" Piper asked Hazel as she turned into the alley.

Hazel shrugged, "Less suspicious. That body builder over at the back alley has been following us all day."

"Someone say my name?"

Hazel and Piper both turned towards the man, who was leaning against the side of the building. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt under a black leather jacket. He had on some worn-out jeans with holes on the knees and black boots. A red bandanna was wrapped around his head. He seemed familiar, Hazel just couldn't place his face.

Hazel raised her hand slightly, "I did. Need something?"

She tried to act like she wasn't intimidated, but she was scared out of her mind. She cannot stress this enough, this guys was huge. His muscles were threatening to break out of the t-shirt he was wearing, his veins bulging like he had jumped out of a comic book.

Piper exhaled loudly, "Look, dude, we got somewhere to be and people to see. I do not have time for your bullshit. Cut the crap and tell us what you want."

Hazel rolled her eyes at Piper's language. The teens talked like this a lot more now than back at Clarions. She was still getting used to it.

Hazel wondered how Piper was so calm. Even if she was acting, this dude was huge. No wonder her dad was an actor. Hazel was seriously starting to see the resemblance.

"Tell me," the man lowered the shades off down his nose and took the bandanna off his head, "Where Frank Zhang is?"

Hazel gasped in realization and dropped to a knee, "Sir Mars, I apologize for Piper and I's language and disrespect."

Hazel looked up and noticed Piper still standing.

"Get up kid, I don't want anyone kneeling for me right now. It is nice, but not necessary." he pointed at Piper, "You got spunk kid, I like it. Now where's Frank?" he looked at Hazel accusingly, "You of all people should know where he is."

"He is on deck of the Argo II with Leo Valdez, helping to make sure the ship is safe when we return." Hazel replied.

"Cool, I guess." he rubbed the back of his head, "Where ya goin'?"

Hazel shifted her feet uncomfortably, "Uh, to get Percy Jackson back from the Romans."

Mars raised an eyebrow, "But you're a Roman…"

Hazel cleared her throat, "I meant the bad Romans."

"There are bad Romans? You tryna say-"

"Okay," Piper cut in, "What's the real reason you're here? I know you didn't just happen to take a stroll on the streets of Athens for the kicks. Anything?"

Hazel was starting to wonder where Jason and Annabeth were.

Mars licked his lips, "I'll tell you, but you're not gonna like it."

**A/N I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks! I got really busy with school cause we only got out like a week and a half ago, and then swim season started and I got busy with practices and meets and stuff, then water polo and basketball. So even though it's summer, I might not have time to update tons. Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Shmailey**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

Her and Jason weren't entirely sure what to do.

But, of course, Jason saw Piper down there with Mr. Body Builder, so he flung himself off the damn roof and onto the dude.

Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Idiot." She mumbled.

She swung her legs over the edge and climbed down the wall, using misplaced bricks and window ledges. She reached the ground with a loud step and turned towards Jason, who was in a gripping chokehold by the man and Piper was unsuccessfully trying to pry the arm off Jason's neck. Hazel was yelling at the man, very politely too, to let go of Jason.

"Mars, please! Jason didn't know it was you, sir! Please let go of him!"

_Mars?_, thought Annabeth.

Of course, Roman Ares shows up now.

"Percy Jackson, that's who you're going after? You're wasting time sneaking around to find Percy Jackson? The world at stake right now, and you're gonna waste a few hours to get _Prissy Jackson_?"

"Yes," Annabeth cut in, "We are. And we're also wasting time talking to an arrogant jack-ass who is also trying to kill one of the demigods saving his sorry ass. So, if you would, let go of Jason."

Mars stared back at Annabeth, and she had to admit, his stare was making her knees quaver out of fear slightly. She kept her front though, not wanting to seem weak. Mars mumbled something under his breath and uncurled his arm from Jason's neck, who slumped against Piper and coughed a couple times.

"Thank you." Annabeth mumbled sarcastically.

She looked over at Piper, who was staring at Hazel with a look of worry. She made a note to ask them about it later.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we don't have time for your bull. We'll just be on our way." Annabeth started towards Jason to help him back up.

"Hey, blondie," Annabeth tensed at the nickname, "That's no way to talk to a God."

"I'll show a God respect when they show me respect." Annabeth said before turning the corner.

Piper, Jason, and Hazel followed her, Jason standing on his own now. Annabeth walked a few feet ahead of them taking the map out of her front pocket as they had their own conversation, catching glimpses of what they were saying.

"But…..What if…in the war….actually happens?" Annabeth caught Hazel whispering.

"Wait, what?" Jason said out loud, oblivious to the fact that they were indeed supposed to be whispering.

Annabeth could literally _hear_ the glare Piper was giving Jason.

She zoned out the rest of the whispering and continued following the map in her hands. She turned the corner, ducked behind various buildings, slipped under random clotheslines, and finally arrived back to the house that had the sewer hideout in the back. Annabeth stopped moving and turned around to the others.

She was mildly surprised when Piper and Jason jumped two feet in the air and Hazel backed up a bit.

"What?" Annabeth asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious for some odd reason. She tucked a curl behind her ear. Looking down at her clothes to see if there was blood or something on them.

Annabeth knew she was going to need a long break after this war if the first thing she started checking her clothes for was blood.

"Um, Percy?" Piper asked, standing up taller.

Annabeth followed her gaze and turned around.

Percy had blood dripping down his chin and his eye was even bigger than when she'd seen it on the video chat. Dried blood sat on his upper lip from his nose, and deep purple bruises had begun to take places on his face. There was a smear of blood all over his chine from where he obviously tried to wipe it off.

He blinked his eyes and then opened them wide, flashing them a broken smile, "Hey guys! You look great!"

Annabeth immediately had the urge to slap him, then she reminded herself he had had plenty of that. Percy took a couple steps forward, beckoning them closer, "I gotta tell you guys a secret!"

Annabeth had a feeling that this is what drunk Percy would be like.

As soon as the other gathered towards Percy, he collapsed. Not even gracefully or anything, just full on slumping forward and face-slamming the ground.

"What was that?" a guard by the door stood up, completely dressed in armor.

Annabeth ducked down, followed by Jason, Piper, and Hazel. They pressed up against the bushes and slowly dragged Percy towards them.

The guard swung around towards the shrub and Jason dropped Percy's leg immediately, "Gar, some kid's over here."

"Is that a mortal?" Jason whispered to Annabeth.

She nodded, racking her brain to figure out why mortals would be helping to destroy themselves.

A sword swung down through the space between Jason and Annabeth.

Piper leaned over to them, "I think he know we're here."

Annabeth closed her eyes, "Yup."

She pulled out her Drakon sword and spun around, immediately blocking a hit from the man.

"Gar! Get your ass over here!"

Annabeth wasn't sure how they were supposed to kill this guy using their celestial bronze and imperial gold weapons. Those metals passed clean through mortal.

She wondered if Drakon bone did too. Annabeth pulled her sword away and jumped back. She pun around and slashed through the man's body, half expecting it to topple over.

When he gave her weird look and swung on her again, she knew they were fucked.

"Run, get back to the ship! Jason, help me with Percy!" Annabeth called to the others.

Of course, instead of helping Annabeth, Jason slung Percy over his shoulders and ran. Annabeth swallowed the tinge of annoyance she felt, it was no big deal. She took off after Jason, Piper and Hazel following behind.

They ran through the streets, ducking under the clothesline once again and Annabeth slashing through the monsters as they passed. As they neared the building where Mars had talked to them, a weird monster Annabeth had never seen before slashed out with a claw, ripped into her side. It wasn't as deep as it could've been, but half an inch really hurt. Annabeth cried out in pain and looked down, seeing the claw went about three inches in length. She looked back up at the thing and slashed through its neck with her sword, wincing in pain. They kept running.

And, of course, the four of them would have to carry Percy all the way back to the ship.

**A/N ok, well, this is shit.**

**I just really needed to update so I could feel like I accomplished something this summer. The next chapter is probably gonna be battle prep and then the actual battle.**

**HERE'S THE CATCH, I WILL NOT BE WRITING THE FIGHT SCENE.**

**I feel like that's Rick Riordan's job only, plus I suck at battle's. And, that was capitalized in case anyone tried to skip this note, since I normally don't do them.**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

So, trying to have everything under control does NOT, always work.

But Percy had to try. He had no idea how Annabeth managed, but he didn't need her to add him to the list of things to worry about.

Look how well that ended up.

Annabeth touched the wet towel, growing colder by the second, to his busted lip, dabbing away more blood. He winced slightly, "Ow."

"Well what were you expecting? A cookie?" she sounded more annoyed than normal, making Percy's mood drop even more.

"I thought Rachel talked to the Romans with Grover for us? Isn't that what Jason said he had a dream about?" Percy said, not meeting Annabeth's eyes.

"He had a dream, we haven't contacted camp yet, and it's only been a few days since we got out of Tartarus. We know how long it takes to travel here anyway, so either it really was just a dream, the news hadn't reached them yet, or Octavian's a lot better at talking people into war than we thought." Annabeth talked to him like he was a child.

Percy sat up slightly, pulling Annabeth's hands away from his face. She let out an exasperated sigh in argument.

"If it bleeds, it bleeds." He muttered in response, still holding her hands and rubbing circles into them with his thumb, "what's wrong?" he almost whispered.

"Nothing," she mumbled, not meeting his gaze.

Percy reached a hand up to her face and rub his thumb just under her eye, "Don't lie to me. I know you too well."

"You keep trying to kill yourself." Annabeth blurted.

Percy scowled, "No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You couldn't have just mouthed a simple help when you were yanked away from foreign guards. You like to wander away from me to Tartarus to try and kill yourself in Hell all alone. Do I even need to go on?"

Percy pulled his hand away from her face back to her other hand, looking at his lap, "Technically, we're the foreign ones, not the guards."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away, "We made a promise, and if you die on that promise I swear to all Gods on Olympus I'll –"

"Annabeth, I will try my hardest not to die. I can't promise I won't, but as long as I live I will always be yours. Even in death." Percy reached back out to her, "There is no moving on from you, Wise Girl."

And, yes, the light blush on her eyes made his pride shoot up to the roof.

"Percy-" Annabeth started.

"Ah, ah, ah, no more arguing. Come here." He reached out his arms and pulled her into as hug. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he twirled one of her curls with his finger. He sighed contently, wishing the war could just disappear, wishing the Gods would go screw themselves, wishing he could just lay here with Annabeth forever.

But his deal with Zeus was nagging at him in the back of his mind. He didn't want Annabeth to get attached to him anymore. He didn't want anyone to get attached to him. If they relied on him too much, the inevitable would only sting that much more.

He remembered back in fourth grade, he had this friend at his school named Axe. Axe was awesome, always joking with Percy, always cheering him up when he was feeling down, always standing up to his bullies. When Percy got expelled, he had to say goodbye to Axe. The first thing he noticed was the immediate drop in his mood at his new school. There was nobody there anymore to make him feel better. Nobody to make him smile as big as he did before. Nobody to make him feel needed.

Percy refused to be Annabeth's Axe – anybody's Axe.

"What are you thinking about?" Annabeth murmurs into his neck as he falls back onto his bed. They're in his cabin laying on his canopy bed, figuring it would be more comfortable than the infirmary.

He hesitated slightly, "The prophecy." Percy lied, "How much worse it would have been if it were you only included in the prophecy and I had to wait back at camp. If you were the one that disappeared instead of me. The sorts."

Annabeth cuddled closer to him, "Thankfully, we don't have to worry about that anymore."

Percy forced a smile.

* * *

They gathered in the dining hall once again, finally normal and together.

Percy felt at home once again, although he could do without the constant reminder of his other home surrounding him. He stared at Thalia's Pine Tree, wondering what old Pinecone Face was doing at the moment.

"So," Jason said, "You gonna come in, Perce?"

He realized he was still leaning against the doorframe. He looked at the table, seeing the chair at the head of the table was the only one left open.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Jason, "You're giving me the seat?"

Jason shrugged, "You deserve it," he leaned back slightly and pulled his hands behind his head, "You _are_, the real leader of this quest."

And then the nagging in the back of his mind came back.

Percy smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, but I don't think I am. I think you or Annabeth are. One of you guys should take the chair."

Jason chuckled slightly, "Oh don't be so modest dude. Just take the chair."

Percy licked his lips, "No thank you."

Annabeth leaned forward, "it's just a chair Percy, just take it."

"No, Jason, you take it."

"Percy," Jason scrunched up his eyebrows and leaned forward, "What is wrong with you? Its just a –"

"I don't want the fucking chair, Jason!" Percy snapped.

Everybody in the room jumped back slightly. _Great_, Percy thought,_ I ruined the homey feeling_.

"Percy," Annabeth stood up, "what's gotten into you?"

Percy clenched his jaw, "You guys can't rely on me so much."

"Why not?" Hazel asked, "I mean, I trust you with my life after you saved it so much on our quest."

"Yea, you basically got Hazel and me together." Frank chimed in.

"Ok, sure, but that's in the past." Percy butted in.

"Percy, what's up?" Annabeth asked again, cocking her head to the side slightly.

He looked all around the floor, "When I'm not around anymore, you guys cant just mope around missing me."

Annabeth looked taken back, "What do you mean 'when you're not around anymore'? Are you implying that you're going somewhere?"

Percy couldn't meet her gaze, "No, it's just-"

"Just what?" Annabeth interrupted.

He didn't know what to say, he had made such a big deal out of this. He threw his hands up in the air slightly, "Nothing." He said barely audible.

"What?" Annabeth stepped closer, "Percy look-"

"No, it's nothing." He lifted off the frame, "Forget it." He backed up through the archway and into the hallway.

"Percy, we need to talk. Just sit in the damn chair and suck it up," Annabeth stepped in front of the archway, "You're aren't going anywhere, so I'll rely on you as much as I need to. You promised, never again, remember?"

He clenched his jaw, "I did promise that, didn't I?" he muttered under his breath. He rolled in his bottom lip and bit down on it, "I'm sorry," He looked past Annabeth and at his friends behind her, "But I can't make any more promises, like I'm not leaving. I don't know what's gonna happen, and I don't know if I'll even survive this war." He opened his mouth, closing his eyes, "I'm sorry."

He walked down the hall, realizing how selfish he was being. He didn't care though, better to be remembered as selfish than to have everybody crying over him.

No thanks, he'll pass.

He sat up on the deck next to Leo's control panel, wondering what kind of music his weapon firing sampler had, and then wondering why he sampled albums to fire weapons in the first place. How hard was it to press a button or flip a switch?

"Percy, what was that?" he jumped slightly, he had been sitting out here for five minutes. Any hope of someone coming up here was gone after two minutes. He saw Annabeth standing at the top of the stairs, wondering how he didn't hear her come up.

"Nothing," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Percy," she almost whispered, "I know you well enough to know that wasn't nothing. C'mon, it's me. You can tell me."

_But I can't,_ he thought. No matter how bad he wanted to tell Annabeth, the Gods are too damn selfish to let him. He figured he should at least be able to tell Annabeth so she can know in advance how terrible of a person he was. He would break his promise, the only one he ever wanted to keep so badly.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." He said, scooting closer to her as she sat next to him on the cargo boxes.

She leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, hearing the annoying voice in the back of his mind say: _oh, yea, great job of making this easier on her._

_Shut the fuck up_, he told it back. Great, he's definitely going crazy now.

"Why do you keep apologizing to me? What exactly have you done that's so bad?" She asked, reaching across her side and grabbing one of his hands.

"I don't know, everything," he responded.

Annabeth shifted, hearing the footsteps of everyone coming up the stairs. They ignored them, hearing Piper mutter, "Leave them a while longer, it can wait."

"Percy," Annabeth squeezed his hand slightly, "You haven't done anything wrong. Sure, you can be a seaweed brain every now and then, like get yourself that nice post-fight look." She gestured towards the bruises on his face and his busted lip.

"Hey now, I thought girls liked this look," he smiled.

Annabeth hesitated, "I wouldn't disagree…"

He laughed, leaning his head down onto her, "Look, I think you'll understand soon. But for now, can we not talk about it?" He kissed the top of her head, "We have enough things to worry about, it can wait."

She looked up at him, "Sure, whenever you're ready," she was obviously not pleased by his answer, "But I won't forget, this'll come back up at some point."

He smiled, even bigger, "I know."

Jason cleared his throat from behind them, "Sorry, to, uh…interrupt, but uh, we have some things to discuss still."

Percy sighed, his smile faltering, "Yea. Sorry, let's do it."

They sat around on the boxes again, the sun slowly starting to dip lower into the sky. They discussed the opportunity of an attack on the ship since Gaea's army probably already knew they were coming with what happened today (Which Percy sheepishly apologized for). There would be night shifts of guarding, two people at a time and Leo with Frank and Hazel. Percy and Annabeth took the first shift, waving good night to the others as they disappeared under the stairs.

"So, this is actually gonna end soon?" Percy asked to Annabeth over his shoulder as he leaned against the railing. Below him, the trees spread across the stretch of land Leo landed them in. A river looking mass of water appeared some of the way into the trees.

Annabeth sighed, "Yea, it's not gonna be any fun, but yea."

"I hope I get to see Gaea's face when we plant her sorry ass even further in the ground, I can't wait to do that." He smiled slightly, earning a laugh from Annabeth.

"I can't wait until this is over and we finally just get to kick back and relax, just the two of us." Annabeth appeared at his side, leaning over the railing.

Percy felt like someone was reaching into his chest and squeezing his heart, "Yea." He almost whispered.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "You okay, Percy?"

Percy nodded and forced a smile, "Yea. Just wondering why you aren't closer to me."

Annabeth blushed slightly, leaning into Percy's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked back out at the tree's, swaying to the breeze and watching the sun set.

"It's amazing," Annabeth said, "The sunset."

"Just like you." Percy said, before realizing how stupid and cliché it sounded. He blushed, thanking the Gods that Annabeth wasn't looking at him.

She laughed a little. Percy felt at home, even so many miles from it. Once again, he wished he could just stay here forever with Annabeth right where she should be: with him. He looked down at her and was about to ask her what she planned on doing after the war when something touched his shoulder. He jumped in front of Annabeth and spun around, pulling out Riptide and flicking the cap off with his thumb.

He was not prepared to see Calypso standing on the deck in front of him.


End file.
